Marry Us
by Mom Rules
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que era necesario ponerse de rodillas?... Pues, ellos tenían una forma mucho más especial. [Feliz San Valentin]


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Aclaraciones: Las escenas estan divididas por los puntos.

Summary: ¿Quién dijo que era necesario ponerse de rodillas?... Pues, ellos tenían una forma mucho más especial. [Feliz San Valentin]

_._

_._

**.**

**Marry Us. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué haremos papá? — preguntó una niña de orbes oscura e igual cabello, sus pequeños rasgos e inocencia la hacían ver como una niña de cinco años pero ella era más grande, pronto cumpliría sus ocho años.

—Una sorpresa para mamá. ¿Me ayudarias? — pidió. La niña sonrió mientras asentia con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa cálida y sincera se formo en los labios del azabache, se levanto de la cama donde la pequeña había estado dormida. Tomó su pequeña mano y se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio.

.

.

.

.

Sintió la luz en su rostro, se giro bruscamente, apretando con fuerza una almohada, enredándola hasta con sus piernas. Estiró la mano, palpándo el costado derecho pero no sintió nada. Levantó la cabeza confusa con el pelo alborotado y los ojos semi cerrados.

—¿Sasuke...-kun? — susurró aún dormida.

Abrió un poco más sus ojos y busco con la mirada a su novio. Nadie. No había nadie en la habitación, solo ella y tal vez, las almas de los difuntos de la casa. Un escalofrío la recorrió. No, ellos estan descansando en paz, mentalizo.

Con un bostezo largo y luego de un estirarse como el rey de los mamíferos, se levantó de la cama.

Su mirada se detuvo en la pared, muchas fotografías de diferentes tamaños, estaban pegadas ahí, capturas de momentos que ella amaba. Sasuke con sus padres y hermano, la primera cita de ella con él, el nacimiento de Sarada, todo. Sonrió embobada. Su familia era hermosa, eso sin dudas.

Agradecía tener todos esos momentos y más capturados en su memoria, corazón y esas imágenes. Aspiró con fuerza y una sonrisa aún mayor se expandió. Camino hasta el baño donde lavo su cara, y ató su pelo en una coleta.

Caminó hasta otra habitación.

—Sarada... — pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta y la soledad golpeó su rostro. Sarada no estaba ahí. Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.

Con pereza camino hasta el living, como no vio nada y el silenció dominaba la estancia, fruncio el cejo extrañada.

_¿Donde estan? _

La posibilidad de que alguien halla atacado su casa la perturbó, con sigilo caminó como toda una ninja hasta la cocina. Tenía sus sentidos al cien pero no sentía nada, tenía sus puños apretados con el chakra apunto por si algo sucedía.

Entró a la cocina pero otra vez el silenció la envolvió. Ni había nadie, miro sobre la mesa y pudo observar bolas de arroz decoradas con salsa de melocotón encima. Parecía que la comida formaban unas palabras por el patrón que tenía.

Sakura se relajó, caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de la mesa para observar lo que decía. Las bolas de arroz formaban unas letras que juntas decían "Marry Us". Al leerlo, se llevo automáticamente las manos a la cara, mientras unas lágrimas descendían.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?

Instantáneamente giro su cuerpo hacía la puerta, donde yacía Sasuke apoyado en ella con Sarada a su lado. Los dos tenían manchas de suciedad en sus ropas.

Alejó sus manos y asintió aún con la emoción.

—¿Aceptas casarte con nosotros mamá?

—Si...si, aceptó casarme...con ustedes. — fórmulo entrecortada.

Con la emoción aún a flor de piel, casi corrió hasta Sasuke quien la apretujo con su brazo, Sarada se alejo un poco, era un momento íntimo de sus padres. Hasta pensó que era mejor irse, pero al darse la vuelta una mano la detuvo.

Sin agregar palabras Sakura se agachó, sacudió los cabellos de la pequeña con ternura. De un momento a otro, Sarada se encontraba siendo alzada por su padre y su madre los abrazaba con ternura.

—Me voy a casar con las personas mas hermosas del mundo. — lloriqueo con pequeñas lágrimas llenas de felicidad.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. — y la arrogancia Uchiha salió disparada de los labios del azabache con una sonrisa de lado llena de orgullo, Sakura lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y luego vio a Sarada con la misma sonrisa. Una gotita al estilo anime bajo por su cien, definitivamente ellos eran familia.

Una duda le surgió.

—Sasuke-kun al casarme contigo sería la señora Uchiha, ¿verdad?

—Tu siempre fuiste la señora Uchiha.

Y esta vez fue el turno de ella, de sonreir con arrogancia.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

_Hello! Se viene San Valentin. So~ Happy Valentine Day adelantado. Iba a hacer una serie de OS y drabbles pero no tengo tiempo y no da que suba cuatro o tres cap en un día -creo-. _

_En fin, que mañana tengan un lindo día, en compañía, sola/os. Lo importante es que esten bien. Yo no suelo festejar este día, pero adoro los chocolates asi que voy a salir con una persona que me invito a comer jujuju ~ _

_Ojala esta historia les guste, nos leemos. _

_¿Reviews? _

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
